rubangehkfandomcom-20200215-history
Yvette
'''Yvette Vescemi '''is the wife of Vachel Vescemi as well as the mother of Lucian Vescemi and Tamia Vescemi. She was the first assistant cook of Accotta. During her occupancy, she was also the lover of Markeau Paralleo. Basic Information Yvette grew up in a small village outside of Marotto. She had gotten pregnant when she was sixteen by Vachel, leading to her marrying young. She had both of her children before the age of twenty-one. She was eventually hired as the assistant cook at Accotta. Meeting Markeau Yvette officially met Markeau about a week after she began working for him. While she knew he was of elven lineage, she still found herself surprised upon seeing him. He too seemed surprised by her, stumbling over his words with her. Despite this, he was extremely courteous with her, even offering to walk her home. She, of course, refused, believing it would be a bad image for him to be seen walking home with a commoner, though was warmed at the thought. She found herself enamored with him, as they said their awkward goodbyes, and thought about him her entire walk home. Warm Thoughts While little interaction occurred between them for what felt like ages, following this, Yvette found herself thinking of Markeau often, and even attempted to gain his attention once more through her work. When questioned about it by her peers, she replied that is was nothing more than a woman wanting to show gratitude to her employer, though the housekeeper, Miss Maryl, suspected otherwise. A Passionate Affair Following a rather harsh day at work, Yvette received word that Markeau had requested to speak to her. She went to him, terrified that she was going to be dismissed. Upon seeing her, he smiled and offered her a drink, however, leaving her confused. He began to ask her questions, mostly about herself, and her family. She answered all of them, and even informed him that she was married. Her heart ached in his presence. It was then that he moved closer to her. He explained to her that since their first meeting, she was all he could think about; how he yearned to be near her, to feel her. He told her that if she didn't feel the same, to tell him, as his heart ached not knowing. Instead, she fell into his words and kissed him. One thing led to another, of course, and she found herself going home later than usual. Breaking Things Off While she and Markeau managed to hide their affair for nearly a month, Yvette started to believe that her husband was growing suspicious. Petrified, she went to Markeau and told him that she was leaving. Stunned by this, Markeau protested. She explained to him that people were starting to grow suspicious, and that it was only a matter of time before someone found out; that it would destroy both of their lives. In spite of this, Markeau still refused her departure, claiming that she didn't have to quit, they would just end their affair. She objected, knowing neither of them had the will power to not pursue the other. Tearfully so, she kissed him one last time and told him she loved him before leaving Accotta forever. A few days later, Markeau went to her house, hoping to see her, only to find it empty; she and her family had moved elsewhere, preventing Markeau from ever seeing her again.